


A fat teddy bear

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Foreshadowing, M/M, Post-Canon, Sehlats (Star Trek), Shi'Kahr, Shore Leave, Vulcan, Vulcan Language, ozh'esta, post 1st five year mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25043014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: McCoy meets the Sehlat of the S'chn T'gai household.
Relationships: Amanda Grayson/Sarek, James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	A fat teddy bear

"Captain, Doctor," Spock greeted the two men in front of the transporter pad who turned toward him, one of them were bouncing on the top of their toes, and the other had their arms folded clasping the side of his shoulder grinning from ear to ear. _Ashaya,_ Spock's eye swept from the love of his life to the one that was loved even as much. _Ashayam_. He lifted a brow approaching the two men. "This is quite unexpected to find you here."

"It's shore leave, Mr Spock." Kirk replied. "Your first shore leave in. . ."

"Fourteen years, eh?" McCoy lifted a brow, charmingly, as the younger Vulcan approached.

"Precisely, Doctor." Spock said.

"Scotty, give us the room for a few minutes." Kirk ordered.

"Mr Spock, can ye hand this to the Vulcan Mailing Service?" Scott asked as he held a small package that was suspiciously in the shape of a bottle. "I really like this to reach a certain Engineer down there."

Spock grasped it by the handle.

"I shall ensure it does, Mr Scott." Spock said.

"Aye, thank you." Scott grinned then walked out of the room.

"Special occasion?" McCoy asked.

"Asides to the fact that you have a new sibling?" Kirk asked.

"Negative, Jim, Leonard." Spock replied. "Given the events of my father's last diplomatic mission aboard the Enterprise, it has been brought to my attention that Vulcans that suffer such ailments do not live as long as they normally do."

Spock explained to the men, the very same men who were down in shore leave appropriate clothing that were appropriate for desert scenery, googles and all.

"I see." Kirk said.

"Given the consummation of Jim and I's marriage late this year, I believed they had spent enough time in your company."

McCoy snorted then got aboard the transporter pad.

"Your mother and I haven't been introduced as being a third party member to a Mexican Standoff." McCoy said.

"Doctor, a Mexican Stand off features three individuals aiming at each other not at least two individuals." Spock reminded as he climbed up the steps and came on to a platform across from the doctor as Kirk got in between the two men. "That is only a conflict."

Scott came back into the transporter room as McCoy began to steam with a frown.

"Why by the Name of the Great Bird of the Galaxy must you be so damn right?"

"Logic." Spock replied.

"Mr Scott, energize us to the coordinates." Kirk said.

"Aye." Scott said.

The three men watched their surroundings of their environment change from the familiar controlled environment of the vibrant and alive transporter room. Spock was in his black and blue desert gear that tailed around him. Spock adjusted his sleeves slipping out a layer of the sleeve so it was in a more desirable position. Spock walked, swiftly, over toward a red tall machine with a slot then carefully slid the bottle into the machine and squirted some jell on to his hands. Spock turned away then rejoined with the two men where they embarked on a otherwise uneventful journey. 

McCoy looked around the area absorbing in the sights of Vulcans, some looked European or quite Asian. It was strange to spot Vulcans that didn't have what appeared to be light green skin that passed for causation among the crowd of Vulcans with layers of brown. It was quite nice to spot a variety of different ethnicity by planet side and it was a real show of the population. They walked through the environment in a single file line along along the shoulder of the passageway leading to the age old path that Spock had taken.

McCoy paused in his tracks observing the red fine sand of the planet, it was different from the golden sand, the nature of it was pleasing and soft but fierce being held in his hand once he knelt down and grasped a large clunk of sand then dropped it. McCoy dusted his hands off then resumed following the men that lagged waiting for him side by side. Five years ago, Spock had courted Kirk then off to McCoy after the last obstacle to wooing the young captain was tackled and a bridge built off admiration, respect, love, and something sacred that bonded them together. Five years ago, Spock believed McCoy would take longer to woo.

Four years ago, McCoy doubted the courtship with Spock could work but it did and when he forgot about it, Spock's look reminded him, McCoy would become ashamed; touching other people's hand in a romantic nature was often seen as cheating in Vulcan culture, disloyalty, and distrust. Three years ago, McCoy hadn't thought of taking Kirk's suggestion, _"We're the Vulcan heart and the Vulcan soul just like T'Pau said. How about we introduce ourselves to the Sareks?"_ quite seriously during a lone night drinking in the office after Spock's Pon Farr, after McCoy tended to Kirk's wounds, all with a sly smile that was part of a glowing man. He remembered it well enough as Kirk was sniffing the rims of the glass, as though he were smelling a flower, treating the glass as though it were fragile.

The men hiked up the hill to the apartment that the house of Sarek owned, it was a generational house, with two to three levels; the upper levels, the lobby, and the basement accustomed with a balcony up on the top. Kirk lead the men forward toward the opening of the house acting as a natural leader drawing the men on as though he were a magnet drawing them on. They came to a pause in front of the doorway. The door opened revealing Amanda, who smiled holding her hand up performing the ta'al.

"Welcome home, Spock." Amanda said.

"Mrs Sarek," McCoy said. "Pleased to see ya."

"Your house is taller than I imagined, Mrs Sarek." Kirk said.

"Doctor McCoy, Captain Kirk, Commander Spock." Amanda greeted them. "I did not anticipate you bringing your _lak noys_ to the house."

"They're not just my _lak noys_." Spock replied.

"Oh, then what are they?" Amanda asked.

"My aduns." Spock replied.

"Ah!" Then Amanda beamed upon the two men, her features softening from shock to warmth, her aged demeanor becoming even more kinder. "Ah, that explains certain things."

"Mother, why are you dressed in black?"

"Oh, Spock," She lowered her hand. "You will see why. Come in, Doctor, Captain, Spock."

The men followed Amanda into the house. The door silently closed them as they came on into the house. Sarek was surrounded by three children with antennas, ridges that were revealed by their short sleeves and pant legs, and locks of curly hair. Spock lifted a brow as did Kirk and McCoy, instead, merely grinned at the adorable sight of what appeared to be a Andorian/Klingon hybrid in a desperate attempt to meditate.

"Quite cute of them to try mirroring them."

"Oh, they're not mirroring them."

"They're not?"

"They are meditating."

"I take it they were part of the Klingon Supremacist attack."

"They were. Sarek and I were just passing by--"

"Mother, did he do another katra graft?"

"No, it wasn't necessary."

"They were lucky. Least their ship wasn't boarded over---"

"Oh, they were." Amanda said. "They and the other children hid in the transporter buffer. They saw the initial wave of violence."

"Findin' some peace in those tormented souls of theirs," McCoy shook his head. "I hope they find it in the dark well."

"They are making that light," Amanda said.

"Say, where is the little fat teddy bear you mentioned a few years ago?"

Amanda looked toward Spock, who only nodded with a flutter of his eye lashes, then her attention shifted back.

"That one died during Spock's Kahs-wan." Amanda said. "You still want to see one?"

"A fat teddy bear is a cute thin'," McCoy said. "I have been dyin' to see one."

Amanda whistled turned away from McCoy.

"Just one moment," Amanda said. "I-Fayv should be coming down soon."

The men shifted their attention up toward the upper deck of the house listening to the rumbling and the clattering of toenails striking the wooden surface of the apartment. McCoy looked up with a smile then it faded watching a creature that was a mix of a bear and a lion then his features turned to horror and he proceeded to climb up onto Spock's shoulders with ease as the large Sehlat plopped down the spiral staircase with ease. Kirk stood by Spock's side as his brows raised in surprise at the tall creature that stormed the stairs then skid on by them with a whimper and crashed against the wall. 

“Over 400 pounds, 6 inch fangs, sharp clawed bears that could kill you in an instant and you tell me you just keep one in the _house_?" McCoy's reply was more of a terrified roar as he were trembling.

I-Fayv got back up, wagging the long tail, shook themselves then came around and plopped after them.

"Sehlats are omnivores," Amanda replied. "They pose no harm unless you encroach on their territory or threaten their own which makes them a lot like their domesticated feline counterparts; cats."

"Spock, you failed to mention anything about the Sehlats being six feet tall!" McCoy exclaimed.

"It was described as a fat teddy bear for a pet, Doctor." Spock replied as Kirk looked up starting to grin on his own at the tall animal. _Ashayam, I cannot see, please remove your hands from my eyes._

McCoy fell with a yelp unexpectedly then ran as I-Fayv ran after him.

"Captain," Amanda said.

"Please call me Jim." Kirk said. "I am off duty."

"It's not Mrs Sarek." Amanda said.

"Then what is it?" Kirk replied.

"It'll will take a lot of practice but with time, you can pronounce it easily." Then she smirked. "It takes years."

"Bones and I will happily take the challenge." Kirk replied.

"Spock's name is S'chn T'gai Spock." Kirk's face lit up as he grinned from ear to ear. "It's your last name if you want it to be."

"S'chn T'gai-Kirk. . ." Kirk replied. "Mmm," he turned his attention upon Spock. "Mr Spock, how would you feel if I took your name?"

"It is common on Earth and Earth off-worlders to adopt the name of those who had proposed to them," Spock said. "Your actions would be highly illogical as you proposed to me and I accepted. It would be I who would need to modify my name."

"To what?" Kirk asked.

"To Vulcanian documents, it can be seen to as adding a human last name being added, Star Fleet files also indicate that off-worlders can be referred to by the names of their Earthling partners at official functions."

"And where is this going?" Kirk asked as Amanda was still beaming with pride upon her son.

"It would be quite logical to replace Mr Spock with Mr Kirk." Spock replied.

Kirk looked on affectionately toward Spock, _Taluhk nash-veh du_.

"Your choice, Spock." Kirk replied, holding up two fingers, a gesture that Spock returned with a subtle smile. "Let's catch up with what our beloved third party is doing."

Amanda came toward the door then pressed a button as the men followed her.

"I have never seen anyone run that fast away from a Sehlat." Amanda said. "No, wait, I have seen my mother run faster from I-Chaya."

McCoy was running down the hill with the Sehlat chasing after him as he ran with his arms ahead of him, terror pumping through his veins, his heart beating against his chest as he fled for what felt to be his life over the grunting and growling of the Sehlat as Kirk and Amanda laughed while Spock looked on, concerned, at the delightful scenery. McCoy tripped and fell over a rock then rolled down the remainder of the hill and crashed his head against the side of the post. 

By the time that McCoy regained consciousness, he were towered over by a couple of Vulcans (that were not Sarek or Spock) with familiar curtains that McCoy had seen in the background of the Sareks apartment. McCoy failed to sense the familiarity of the bond with Kirk and Spock that was almost as though they were shielding him from something. Alarm bells began to ring in his mind loudly in his mind that echoed with no answer that ached his head.

It alarmed McCoy at first being unable to sense their minds. Without feeling something that always greeted him back with a tangible feeling, a feeling of being in a section of water that flowed side by side that was in harmony but now there wasn't any of the harmony but a distressed storm with raging clouds, thunder, and chaotic waves searching for space and reclaiming areas that once had been occupied by others and it was strange to have that area once more. Spock and Kirk were a part of him that was _missing_.

McCoy looked around with blurred vision for the men with a yawn. He only spotted the two tall Vulcans surrounding him in long ugly brown robes with strange golden calligraphy and hoods that were sewn into the back of the uniform.

The two Vulcans who were more grayed than Sarek leaned over then spoke in hushed tones toward one another with their attention off the older man. McCoy rubbed the side of his head then started to lean forward only to be pinned down when I-Fayv plopped their head on to his stomach.

"GET THAT BEAR OFF ME!"

McCoy squirmed.

"You have injured your significantly head approximately fourteen hundred hours ago with your reckless and highly illogical behavior to a tamed and domesticated animal."

One of the Vulcans had ceased their hushed tones then departed leaving only one of them looming over the frowning older man. _So that's why they are blocking themselves off from me._

"Movement is not advised."

The grayed Vulcan held up a hand halting from getting up any further.

"If you get up, you will get dizzy, then you will fall, and black out."

McCoy nodded back, thoroughly understanding, once taking in the information.

"Uh, how do I use the bathroom if I can't walk."

The healer gestured toward the doctor's lower half.

"We installed a catheter for that purpose."

McCoy lifted a blanket up and observed the long tube from underneath then winced and looked up toward the healer.

"Did I crack my head open, Healer . . . ?"

"You hit a pole." the healer put a hand on her chest. "Healer T'Vau."

"Yes, I recall seeing that--"

"I am not done yet, Doctor McCoy." T'Vau said. "Then you fell down into a ravine--"

"Are you pullin' my leg?" McCoy's eyes were wide open.

"Afterwards, you fell down a cliff--"

"You are pulling my leg!" McCoy accused.

"And were caught by I-Fayv before you fell into a waterfall." T'Vau finished over the fright and alarm on McCoy's features.

"So that is why my leg is numb." McCoy patted along his numb left leg's thigh. "How far did it get into my leg?"

"Six inches." T'Vau replied. "You were most fortunate that you were not awake during the traumatic event."

"Traumatic?" McCoy then looked over toward the brown creature with different patches of brown and the fangs were chipped, well worn, and yellow. "Oh then, what about this fella?"

McCoy could have sworn that he saw the Vulcan have a subtle frown.

"What you did was running from a animal is similar to running away from a creature referred to your planet as a maine coon cat, or if it is not fitting, a Saint Bernard Shepherd." It sounded as if he were being scoffed at by the healer who were chiding him at what not sounded to be quite ridiculous, silly, and quite unbecoming of a star fleet officer on a alien world. McCoy felt ashamed in his actions with her tone of voice. "Is it true that Beethoven is still considered the most destructive but loyal and fond creature?"

McCoy looked up toward T'Vau.

"Last I checked that was a walking disaster of a bloodline." McCoy replied.

"Then Beethoven is the proper comparison." T'Vau said.

"But that creature isn't a dog." McCoy protested.

"Dogs are omnivores as is our domesticated Sehlats."

"And feral Sehlats are carnivores?" McCoy asked.

"No, they are omnivores." T'Vau shook her head. "Like bears."

"Do they eat plants, mostly?" McCoy said.

"They do."

"Where am I?"

"In the S'chn T'gai household."

"The--who?"

"Ambassador Sarek." T'Vau shifted in the direction of the door then back toward McCoy. "You have visitors waiting in the hall."

"Oh no." McCoy groaned. "They're going to roast me."

"That is not a allowed action as we are not a cannibalistic---"

"That is a figure of speech, healer." McCoy assured with a wave of his hand as he laughed. "Let them in."

The healer nodded then departed the room. With a single sound of the door closing behind them, McCoy heard a fury of footsteps coming in after the light steps of the healer had faded. McCoy looked on spotting most of the bridge crew donning shore leave outfits that were short sleeves in style. Scott laughed at the older man as Kirk beamed looking on toward them as McCoy was rubbing the head of the purring Sehlat.

"Did you have to invite everyone, Jim?" McCoy asked.

"As your lawfully wedded husband by Mr Scott, I was required given the hysterical way that you gotten hurt." Kirk replied. "You're already famous on the Enterprise."

"Lord no," McCoy massaged his forehead.

"Surak, yes."

Everyone looked in the direction of Spock with raised eyebrows of their own.

"I have already applied to submit your story to Vulcan's most amusing stories."

Everyone's brows raise up even further.

"Vulcan has a Earth's funniest home videos counterpart?" Scott asked.

"Affirmative, Mr Scott." Spock replied. "Although they are submitted then requested to be shared with the great hall of thought if they are deemed to be educational."

"Mine isn't so educational." McCoy said.

"That it is not." Spock said over the giggling women. "Which gives the chances of it being shared with the most well respected intelligent minds of Vulcanian history at zero percent."

"Just the way that we like it." Kirk said.

"Say, Scott did you get that drink delivered?" McCoy asked.

"Aye," Scott grinned. "I got a cactus plant that produces alcohol whenever it is watered."

"A cactus plant that produces---" Sulu's eyes flashed open. "Is that a new species of plant?"

"Very." Scott grinned with a nod then snapped off a leaf. "Have a bite."

Sulu took the leaf, took a bite out of it, his eyes rolled back, then fainted.

"So, when did the healers say that I'll be able to be walk again like the man I am?" McCoy asked.

"They said you would be able to walk right when shore leave ends." Chekov spoke up.

"Why am I cursed this way?" McCoy whined, his head meeting the pillow, sighing quite exasperated. "I have been abducted countless times, been stricken by dozens of illnesses, and the final insult is to be knocked down when I should be relaxing."

"Doctor," Spock said. "You have a Sehlat's head resting on you, you have a holographic projector, a environmental artificial reality system with loud speakers around you to immerse you into the entertaining pieces of media and those you like, should that not count?"

"It may be different, Leonard." Chapel said. "It may be nothing what you anticipated. . ." She knelt down to his side. "But, spending shore leave with you is better than spending it in our quarters and being unable to be there like the first time that we had to be in quarantine aboard the Enterprise."

"I suppose so." McCoy shrugged. "You're right, anyone got ideas?"

"I brought popcorn!" Kirk announced as he unhid a large and massive box in his arms.

"I brought the High Definition in four dimension disk for the Lord of the Rings." Uhura took the card from her pocket.

"And I brought along some Russian bowls for everyone else!" Chekov said as he grinned over the looks of the normally reserved bridge crew as they stared at the stack of colorful bowls that were labelled with Starfleet over it. In one of the bowls was a tall gray cylinder object that was mostly white with a blue wrapping around it with the lid having a circular blue image on the top as well. "And some cottage cheese."

"Chekov, that is _Georgian_ cottage cheese?" McCoy asked.

"Ah yes!" Chekov exclaimed. "I had to do a few things to get this un-synthensized material."

"Someone, give me a spoon!" Then McCoy added in the next breath with a polite smile. "Please."

Uhura slid the small chip into a slot as the members of the bridge crew assembled chairs alongside McCoy's recovery bed. Spock slid forward a long curved chair alongside McCoy's right side then Kirk sat down in the middle then the aforementioned science officer sat by Kirk's side. Chekov took out two pillows then sat them down in front of the couch as Chapel and Uhura slid forward two side chairs from the side as did Scott.

The curtains were drawn down with a press of a button on a remote. The room darkened as music filled the air. Spock took out a long carrot from his sleeve then held it out for I-Fayv as McCoy stroked the head of the creature from the forehead. Spock withdrew his hand from the large Sehlat then moved his hand on to Kirk's hand. Kirk looked toward Spock, then smiled seeing a smile in Spock's eyes, then turned his attention away, as their attention became absorbed into the movie.

From afar, Sarek was watching carefully with a fine long ajar door then carefully closed it with satisfaction.

"Sarek, I told you he would warm up to the Sehlat." Amanda said.

Sarek turned toward Amanda as they walked away from the door to the room that had once been Spock's quarters.

"I was quite certain that he would warm up to it." Sarek said.

" _Amanda, there is only sixty-five percent chance that he will like the animal twenty-four hours after encountering I-Fayv._ " Amanda relayed to the Vulcan. "You did not."

"My earlier statement was inaccurate." Sarek said.

"And?" Amanda asked.

"I was wrong." Sarek admitted. "The chances were eighty-five point five percent. Aduna, Spock has voiced they are considering of adopting."

Amanda's hands covered her mouth as she gasped then lowered her hand as a grin grew from corner to corner.

"When are they going to adopt?" Amanda asked.

"After their second five year mission by the latest." Sarek said.

Amanda had a quiet squeal thrashing her hands and hop in glee from side to side. The Ambassador sensed wave of excitement, glee, and happiness crashing on to his calm part of the bond. She was a eccentric woman, a silly one at that, but the most endearing Earth woman that Sarek decided to associate the rest of his life with. She tugged him by the sleeve forward as she made a excited noise.

"What else?" Amanda asked. "What else did I not hear while teaching at the Vulcan Learning Center?"

"Spock has informed me that his partners may be willing to retire from the Enterprise by 2274 then _may_ decide to retire planet side." Sarek said.

Amanda picked up a pillow then pressed it against her face and shrieked as Sarek stared at Amanda.

"Sarek," Amanda said. "If they get a Vulcan child, let me pick out their baby gift."

"What are you considering?" Sarek asked.

"A fat teddy bear." Amanda replied with a smile and held her two fingers out then Sarek returned the gesture.

**Author's Note:**

> Lak noy=best man. 
> 
> Ashaya=love
> 
> Ashayam=beloved.
> 
> Taluhk nash-veh du=I cherish thee


End file.
